Confesiones a la Luna
by Nott Mordred
Summary: Dos adolescentes llevan toda su vida contándole sus secretos a la Luna,¿qué harán cuando se encuentren juntos de nuevo, inmersos en la guerra? [ONESHOOT]


Bueno, esto en principio iba a ser un songfic, pero después no encontré ninguna canción que expresara la ternura que yo veía, así que se quedó sin canción. Debe ser el primer relato que veo sobre esta pareja, y para mi gusto aporta algo novedoso a lo que se da por supuesto. Espero que os guste.

* * *

Miró a su alrededor….una decena de personas reunidas en torno a un circulo….todos con capas negras, y con unas oscuras miradas que helarían el corazón a cualquiera. Y allí estaba él, entre ellos, siendo uno más….aquello que tantas veces hubiera negado…ahora formaba parte de ellos. Eran una especie de clan secreto, entre ellos se llamaban hermanos, pero era imposible. Imposible que él pudiera llamar hermano a alguna de aquellas personas que ni siquiera conocía. O quizás si los conocía…los conoció en algún momento…si…sus nombres le resultaban vagamente familiares…Crabbe….Goyle…Flint….Zabini…incluso había un Weasley entre ellos…vaya ironía. El que una vez fuera prefecto de Gryffindor, ahora siervo sumiso del Señor Tenebroso.

No le dolía tanto el hecho de no poder decir que no les conocía a ellos…como el hecho de ver lo que habían hecho con la única persona a la que había tomado en estima, por poco que fuera. Allí estaba ella…formando parte del círculo, con una capucha ocultando su cabello. Ese cabello negro como la misma noche que tantas veces deseó acariciar. No vería más su rostro infantil, pues ahora estaba oculto tras aquella máscara blanca. ¿Qué habían hecho con ella?...La habían convertido en un monstruo…que solo se regía por el odio y las torturas. Ya no volaría con sus alas de mariposa, ni volvería a esperar a su príncipe, que sin saberlo era él mismo.

Sabía que lo único que podía ella sentir ahora hacia él era odio…odio y resentimiento…él no había sido capaz de darle lo que ella le pedía…creyó que con acompañarle al baile en cuarto curso sería suficiente, pero no fue así. En los tres años que les faltaban, él se dio cuenta que le había tomado estima, y que a menudo pensaba en ella. Su orgullo o quizás una timidez desconocida para él, le impidieron acercarse y dirigirle aquella palabra sincera que ella esperaba. Siempre meditabundo en el sof�, pensando en que debía hacer….deseaba acercarse a la ventana en la que ella siempre estaba apoyada, salvar aquellos escasos metros, y decirle lo mucho que le importaba…mas allá de lo que pensaran sus familias, más allá de lo que estuviera decidido. Deseaba con toda su alma estar junto a ella, acariciar su cabello…aspirar su aroma….pero después la veía con cualquier otro, y esas ideas se le esfumaban…Entonces sólo era capaz de hablar de ella en su cuarto, con la Luna como único testigo.

A la Luna le contaba sus más hondos pesares….sus tristezas, sus alegrías…pero sobre todo le hablaba de ella…Miles de veces se la describió, pues cada vez que lo hacía, se la imaginaba sentada en frente suya….La Luna no decía nada, porque sabía que desde otra ventana, una chica morena ahogaba sus sufrimientos y le contaba las amarguras del amor. Y así pasaron los días…y los años….ambos incapaces de decirse nada….pero todas las noches, le hacían la misma pregunta a la Luna… ¿Cuándo será el momento?...

Y el momento llegó, pero no el que ellos deseaban…..una tarde de primavera, mientras él la observaba desde un balcón, un hombre vestido de negro se la llevaba de aquel jardín. Él quiso impedirlo, quiso perseguir a aquel hombre porque le robaba su esperanza, pero no pudo…unos brazos demasiado fuertes le sujetaban. Gritó y gritó hasta la desesperación, hasta quedarse afónico…..más aún cuando veía que ella lloraba y también gritaba….él gritó su nombre…no le importaba lo que el resto dijera….lo gritaría tantas veces fuera necesario, si con eso ella volvía. Pero no iba a volver…se había ido para siempre…su flor se marchitaría en aquella oscuridad… ¿y él no podía hacer nada?...

Entonces los brazos que le sujetaban, dejaron de hacerlo, y él cayó al suelo de rodillas…cansado…exhausto…y oyó una voz firme, una voz demasiado familiar y odiada para él…_" ¿Cuál es tu decisión, hijo?"_

Las órdenes eran precisas, debían ir a aquella casa, y averiguar lo que pudieran sobre el paradero de Potter. Al finalizar su búsqueda, no debía quedar rastro alguno….Ella se ofreció voluntaria para aquella tarea…pero antes de que lo hiciera…él deseaba decirle algo…algo que le debería de haber dicho tiempo atrás, pero que no se atrevió a ello. Cuando le tocó el tuno de salir en dirección a la casa, él le agarró la túnica negra y la obligó a voltearse…

_-Pansy…_

_-Hace tiempo dejaron de llamarme así… no creo que tu seas el indicado para hacerlo de nuevo…soy Parkinson…recuérdalo…ahora, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Malfoy._

_-Si, lo sé…escúchame…yo…yo quería decirte…_

_-Malfoy, no hay tiempo, debemos ir a la casa…._

_-Está bien….no importa…olvídalo…_

No había sido capaz una vez más, se odiaba a sí mismo por todo…ahora le embargaba el sufrimiento…no había podido…. ¿como había sido tan cobarde? No se sentía con fuerzas de realizar aquella misión, así que espero fuera de la casa.

La Luna estaba en lo alto, a ella le volvió a contar sus penas, le contó que de nuevo lo había intentado, y que ella le seguía odiando…hasta que oyó un estruendo en la casa. Decidió entrar, para ayudar si era necesario….dio un golpe a ala puerta y esta se abrió….parece ser que les habían tendido una emboscada…los Aurores estaban allí….la pequeña comadreja estaba luchando contra su propio hermano, y la sangresucia estaba metiendo en problemas a Zabini...iba a ayudar, cuando de repente, sintió una voz que le llamaba…

_-Malfoy, que sorpresa verte por aquí… ¿no contabais con nosotros?_

_-Pero si es el grandioso Potter… ¿quieres enfrentarte a la muerte tu solo?_

_-No creo que sea yo el que muera esta noche…_

Y cuando iba a pronunciar aquellas palabras, alguien le abrazó tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo….estaba aturdido….pero no estaba muerto, porque oyó a Weasley enfrentarse a Potter, y cuando Zabini acabó con la sangre sucia, entre los dos le acorralaron….el resto de mortífagos se agolpó en torno al codiciado prisionero, mientras él continuaba en el suelo…

No recordaba mucho, pero sabía que Potter había intentado matarle y que de repente, alguien le había abrazado…pero… ¿Qué hacía ella al lado de él?...ambos estaban caídos en el suelo...la volteó como pudo, y se acercó a su rostro…acarició su cabello, y le habló…

_-Pansy… ¿Qué has hecho?...no debiste...yo…yo…_

_-No digas nada…la luna me contó muchas cosas…_

_-Es igual…debo decírtelo yo….yo te quiero, Pansy….te quiero…_

Acercó sus labios a su boca, y por primera vez la besó…un beso tierno…casi infantil…el beso que ella había esperado de su príncipe azul…la abrazó como si en ello se le fura la vida…

_-…te quiero, Pansy…no me dejes ahora…_

_-Que bonito está el Gran Salón¿no te parece, Draco?...Vamos a bailar una canción…déjame bailar esta canción contigo, Draco…_

Estaba delirando…se estaba yendo…y recordaba el baile de cuarto curso...En la fiesta bailaron su canción, y él, se la empezó a tararear entonces…dulcemente, como se le canta una canción de cuna a una niña pequeña para que se duerma….porque en el fondo, ella seguía siendo aquella chica morena que el había conocido en Hogwarts….Entonces, su respiración se volvió mas irregular…pero con el último hilo de voz que le quedaba le susurró al oído…

_-…Draco…yo…yo también te quiero…siempre te quise…_

Y ya no respiró más….le había dicho que le quería…ahora ambos lo sabían….y ambos estarían juntos para siempre, porque Draco no pensaba abandonarla nunca más….Le dio un beso en la frente y le pasó una mano por los párpados…le acarició una mejilla, y se levantó.

Estaba lleno de furia, pero también de venganza…se acercó al círculo de mortífagos que tenía prisionero a Potter, y ante el asombro de todos, le desató.

_-Potter, levántate…quiero un duelo…aquí y ahora…tu y yo solos…vosotros… ¡iros!..._

Cuando sus compañeros se fueron, Harry se levantó.

_-¿Porqué quieres un duelo? Si me quieres matar, lánzame una maldición y acabemos con esto…ya no me queda nada más aquí..._

_-Oh! Vaya…parece ser que han matado a la sangresucia¿no?...Ambos tenemos razones para morir, Potter, acabemos con esto cuanto antes…voy a darte la oportunidad de defenderte, cosa que ella no tuvo…dijo tristemente mirando el cuerpo de Pansy._

Entonces, dos palabras salieron de la boca de los dos muchachos y una gran luz verde inundó la casa. Draco había cumplido su promesa, ya nunca más abandonaría a Pansy, y a la luz de la Luna se podrían jurar amor eterno.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido¿Os gusta? Menos tomatazos y demás lindezas, acepto de todo...


End file.
